


jeepers creepers

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, Just Dance 2020, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, putting others first spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus invites Virgil on a date. If it means getting out of showing up after the wedding, he'll do anything.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 242





	jeepers creepers

**Author's Note:**

> so about what virgil and remus were doing...
> 
> definitely just dance

Virgil taps on his boyfriend's door, fidgeting from foot to foot. The note slid under his door said to meet him in Remus's side of the Imagination, but he can't help but quietly hope that Remus really means his room, because Remus's side of the Imagination is an adventure at the best of times, and Thomas's mental health has been so shitty lately, Virgil's nerves are on a hair trigger.

The door creaks open and for all its chaos (organized chaos, really), Virgil can tell that it's empty. Acid green paint stains the far wall in an enormous splotch that makes him wonder if Remus just grabbed a bucket of paint and threw it there. Janus won't be pleased when he sees it. He never is when it comes to Remus's 'renovations,' but even Virgil can tell he doesn't actually _mean_ any of it.

Janus is busy now, though, busy helping Thomas with the aftermath of his decision (and did he make the right one? Right about now, Virgil thinks not), and there's just him. Him and the ominously cracked door into Remus's half of the Imagination. (It wasn't quite half, but it was close enough, and Virgil doesn't care to figure out the appropriate fraction when his stomach keeps churning and feeling like it's about to drop to his toes).

He darts across the room, flinging open the door like ripping off a band-aid. The smell of lavender drifts on the breeze, making his eyes widen in surprise. To his further surprise, there are no bloody freshets of unimaginable liquids spilling themselves across the ground, or bundles of suspiciously shiny tentacles writhing in the trees. Instead, there are flowers- rather ordinary flowers, although most of them are black or purple (not that he would dream of complaining) and the ground is carpeted in nearly alive grass, dark under the light of a bone white scab of moon. Virgil follows the thin curl of path, his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets, and his shoulders slowly relaxing under the weight of lavender on the wind.

"Virgey!" Remus's excited voice floats to him, and Virgil runs the rest of the way, skidding to a surprised stop. In the middle of a crumpled clearing, a TV sits, incongruous, on a tall, cracked tree stump. A Nintendo Switch sits next to it.

"Remus," Virgil greets him, slouching over to his boyfriend and giving him an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek. "What's all this?"

"Figured you didn't wanna deal with the wedding aftermath any more than I do," Remus says, scrunching his nose. "My bro's _upset_."

"Well, all Thomas seems to have gotten out of it all is a new high score on Word Crush," Virgil admits glumly. "I hate saying we made the wrong choice, but-"

"I just don't get why you didn't tell Thomas to _talk_ to Lee and Mary Lee," Remus says, with a baffled shrug. Virgil freezes, realization hitting him like a morning star blow. He groans, covering his face with one hand.

"We're idiots," he mumbles. "That- that would have been a way better idea. I mean, maybe we'd still have gone to the wedding, but-"

"Oh well," Remus says. "Anyway, wanna play Just Dance? I borrowed Janus's copy."

"Does he know you did?" Virgil asks, raising an eyebrow. Remus grins, unrepentant.

"I'm way better at asking forgiveness than permission," he says. "Besides, wanna try and beat his high scores? He'll be so _mad_."

"You are the worst," Virgil says, laughing. "But sure. Sounds good to me. Which Joy Con do you want?"

"Right one," Remus says, catching it when Virgil tosses it at him. "Be prepared to be annihilated." Virgil snorts.

"Like to see you try," he says, and starts scrolling down the available songs. "Hey, Remus?"

"Yeah?" Remus asks, looking up. Virgil gestures at their surroundings.

"Thanks," he says. Remus grins.

"No prob," he says.


End file.
